Watching The Game - Homer Simpson x Groundskeeper Willie - Gay Fanfic
by adamsavagelover
Summary: Homer and Willie have a fun time watching the game. Gay Sex. No other characters.


Groundskeeper Wille walked down the street. It was a normal afternoon, almost six, and he was heading back to his shack when he noticed something unusual. He passed the Simpson's house and saw Homer lying in the backyard hammock. This was normal, except for the fact that Homer was completely naked.

At the sight of Homer's penis, Willie got a little hard. He wanted so much to be on top, pummeling Homer's ass with his own cock. Willie snuck around the side of the house and got right behind the tree that held up the hammock. As he got closer, he saw that Homer was talking to his phone, which was on speaker.

"Yeah, Marge I miss you! You and all the kids. Don't worry, I have leftovers for dinner. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Homer hung up as Willie realized that Homer was home alone. He walked up and tapped him on the shoulder, scaring Homer enough to knock him out of is hammock.

"AHH! God, Willie, I'm naked. Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Homer stood up, but made no attempt to cover his exposed penis. Now that willie was closer, he could really get a good look at him. Homer had a small amount of chest hair and his beer belly was sagging just a bit. His dick was surrounded by a decent amount of dark black hair, and his balls hung low, accompanying his circumcised -medium - size dick.

Willie responded after a moments' look-over:

"I'm sorry Homer. I just heard your conversation. I'm alone today, and was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"Yeah! Carl and Lenny are working late, so I'd be happy to have a TV buddy!"

Homer led Willie inside, grabbed a bag of chips from the pantry and a 6-pack of beer. He then came and sat down on the couch next to Willie, not covering himself at all. He turned on the TV and flipped to the Atoms game.

Homer and Willie watched the game for a while, and as the sun began to set even more, Willie grew hungrier for Homer's dick. As the game had gone on, he had taken off his shirt, leaving on his overalls, in order to show more skin for Homer. Homer noticed this, and made a comment about Willie's chest hair.

"Dang, man, your chest is like a forest!"

"We Scotts take pride in our hair! Thanks for the complement!", Willie responded.

In addition to showing more skin, Willie had put his arm on Homer's shoulder when they first sat down and had moved it slowly down his body, until it sat right on his thigh, next to his awaiting cock. Willie started discussing how he had been out of luck with women recently, and Homer talked about how Marge wasn't satisfying him enough these days. Hearing this, Willie decided, _It's now or never._ He said:

"If, uh, Marge isn't putting out, would you want some help?"

"What do you mean?", Homer replied?

"Do you want to go at it? Just you and me? We - We don't have to, if you don't want. If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll leave."

Homer stopped for a second and then said, "Sure. At this point, I'm so desperate even a man may help."

Willie smiled. _This will be fun,_ He though to himself.

He said: "There's no point in wasting time, then?"

Homer said: "I guess not, how do we st-"

Homer was cut off buy willie kissing him, his tongue dancing with Homer's. Willie pulled Homer up from the couch and slipped off his overalls and shoes, before asking:

"Where's your bed?"

Homer led him upstairs into the bedroom before kissing willie again. Willie pushed Homer onto his back and got on his hands and knees above him. Willie, seeing the opportunity to speed things along, started sucking Homer's dick, which was almost fully erect. Homer let out a moan,  
"Ohh Yess Willie.. You're so much better than Marge!"

Willie kept bobbing up on Homer's dick for a bit before he pulled off and kissed Homer. He then said,

"Do me?"

Homer got on his stomach and looked at Willie's dick. It was longer and thicker than his, and had a mound of crimson hair that shrouded the whole thing. He took a breath, then made his best attempt to please Willie.

He bobbed up and down for as long as Willie had, before stopping to ask:

"Do you want to go more?"

"Yes. Where is your lube?" Willie replied, and Homer grabbed some lube from his nightstand. He stroked it all over his own dick, then ran it over Willie's. Homer then siad: "Get on your back."

Willie obliged, and Homer began inserting his dick into Willie. Willie moaned with pleasure, and Homer groaned out:

"Oh, you're so tight! I wish Marge was like this!"

Homer got all the way in and began to start fucking Willie. The thrusts picked up speed and strength as time passed, and both men started moaning and sweating like never before. Homer was almost reaching his climax when Willie signaled that he wanted to switch. They did, and Homer almost came when Willie entered his ass. Willie's dick felt so good and he pushed back as hard as he could to get as much pleasure as he could.

Willie picked up speed, fucking Homer with all he had. Both men were moaning so loud the entire neighborhood could hear them, and they finished with a loud

"IM CUMMING!"

Homer splattered the sheets with his spunk and his asshole was filled with ropes upon ropes of Willie's cum. Willie pulled out, still breathing hard, and kissed Homer.

"Wanna go see how the game finished?"

Homer smiled.

"Sure. You have to keep your overalls off, though."


End file.
